In the case of a white bezel, the bezel has to be printed in a thickness level of 30 μm in order to have a hiding power due to the pigment characteristics, and most of the existing white bezels have secured hiding power and light-shielding characteristics by performing a white quadruple color printing (7 μm for every single tone printing) and a black or gray single tone printing (7 μm) by a screen printing method. However, a curing process (oven—160° C., 10 minutes) is included for every single tone printing, so that there is a disadvantage in that the process is complicated, and it takes a lot of time. In order to solve the problems, there is a need for developing an ultraviolet curable white ink for inkjet, which is capable of achieving a process simplification and shortening time by printing a white bezel at a time and ultraviolet curing the white bezel.
The white bezel requires a surface hardness of 5H, an adhesion strength of 5B, a contrast ratio of 98% or more, a color value (L*>90, a*<±1, and b*<±1), high temperature (200° C.) heat resistance, and chemical resistance for a base material. Further, an ultraviolet curable white ink for a touch screen panel bezel has to be applied to not only reinforced glass, but also various base materials, has to have excellent jetting performance as an ink for inkjet, and has to exhibit excellent bezel performance without a yellowing even after a high-temperature heat treatment is performed. In particular, since a bezel is printed and an electrode is deposited thereon in a cover glass integral type touch panel, heat resistance has to be secured at a temperature of 200° C. or more.